Hunger
by Lace Kittens
Summary: Chicago, 1923. Jasper is just passing though, and finds Bella in a speakeasy, stuck in a desperate situation. She's the perfect prey, or so he thought. One-shot for givemesomevamp, bought in the FGB Auction. Rated M for Mature Themes.


**Hunger**

**Authors Note: Hey lovlies. This is the one-shot that givemesomevamp bought in the Fandom Gives Back auction. We'd like to thank her for her paitence-it took us longer to finish this than we anticipated. And we all owe her a huge thanks to givemesomevamp for allowing us to share this with all of you!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight-that lucky biotch Steph Meyer does. *glares jealously***

_Jasper_

I sighed, glancing in the mirror of the small hotel room as I fixed the fedora on my head angling it down to almost cover my eyes. I was hungry, but not hungry enough to be much of a risk out in public. And that's what I was doing tonight anyway-hunting. I was passing through Chicago, and in 1923 there were more speakeasies than I could count. It was the perfect place to…meet people, so to speak. Prostitutes, drunks; the choices were ripe. I ran my hands down my dark pinstriped suit one last time before straightening my tie and heading out the door.

The drive to the venue was quick, and the place was hopping. I parked a little ways away and made the trek inside, making it past the guard at the door with a nod. I steeled myself when the scents from inside hit me; blood, sweat and booze. It was almost overwhelming. It _would_ have been, if I wasn't going to partake tonight. But that's why I was there, after all. I sidled up to the make-shift bar and ordered something generic-a gin and tonic-before lounging back and watching. Men and women mingled and laughed. Many of the guys dressed just like me, the women varying from either conservative normal to risqué-I think the term they were using now was 'flapper.' It was a fairly unattractive term, used for women who wore high skirts and bobbed their hair.

I pretended to sip on my drink as the night wore on, trying to decide who I wanted. My eyes kept wandering to a small girl who was lingering in the corner; her hair was a pleasant brown and bobbed to her chin, and she was wearing a black sequined dress that came above her knees, and a long string of pearls. She was shifting from one foot to the other, rubbing her arms together as she stood there. She would smile at every man that walked past, and it took me a moment to realize that she must have been a prostitute. She was either new to it, or very bad at it, because she couldn't seem to hold a man's attention. Shame, really, because she was rather attractive. She lacked the confidence that more experienced working women carried. Most likely, she'd just left home and had nothing, so she turned to the streets.

In short, she was exactly who I was looking for.

I pushed myself off of the bar and headed her direction; she saw me coming and straightened herself up. I stopped in front of her, and dropped my eyes to the full glass of whiskey still in my hands. Swirling the amber liquid, I looked up at her through my lashes and licked my lips, smiling. "Hey there, pretty lady. Can I buy you a drink?" My accent was thick.

"You don't have to buy me a drink." She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. She absolutely hated this. That sealed the deal for me. When they were so unhappy with their lives, there was always a flicker of relief at the end. Made it so much easier for me.

"My car's out back," I replied, and her eyes followed my movements as I gestured toward the door. She didn't seem inclined to move, so I placed my hand on the small of her back, and she started slightly but moved with me as I began walking toward the door. She was fiddling with her hands, and she was nervous as hell. "You all right sugar?" I asked, simply out of habit. It wouldn't matter how she was in a little while.

I could hear her swallow. "Yeah, just great." We got to my car and moved around her, pushing the button on the shiny chrome handle, opening it for her. "Nice car you got here," she commented.

"Thank you. It's new." I stole it about a week ago. I started the engine, running options through my head as I tried to decide where to take her. I didn't want to do it in the car; there was a chance I'd get carried away and make a mess and I _really_ did like this car. I had enough money for a hotel room; it would be tricky to get her out without them noticing, but it wouldn't be the first time. If I didn't bother with a high-class hotel, they'd pay no attention. "I know a place downtown. That okay with you?" I asked, and she only nodded. Her emotions were making me itchy; she was nervous and scared. Definitely a newbie. "What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked, praying she wouldn't answer with 'whatever you want it to be' because honestly that got old.

"Bella." She responded shortly. She'd never get any clients if she acted like this; I was doing her a favor.

"Why don't you relax, Bella? We're almost there." She nodded again, moving her hands to her sides, but not relaxing in the slightest. I parked and opened the door. "Wait here-I'll go get us a room." She smiled at me and stood by the car. I was half afraid she was going to bolt. The guy at the counter worked quickly to my delight, handing me a key to room 7, which was on the outside. Perfect. I walked back out to the car and motioned for her to follow me, leading us both to room 7. She stayed about a foot back, keeping her arms crossed as she followed me into the room. I shut the door behind us, pulled the shades, and then turned to face her. The nervousness that was radiating from her was starting to annoy me, and I thought about skipping my pretense and just finishing her now to save her the grief. But she was a pretty girl, and I was interested in having some fun before I finished her. It always made it easier to take them right as they came….they barely felt it. By the time they realized they should be frightened, it was too late. I stood, still looking at her with my arms crossed, when I felt determination hit me. She sucked in a deep breath and closed the space between us, leaning up onto her tiptoes to place a kiss on the side of my mouth. Her lips were soft and scared. I felt a tiny hand inch up onto my hands, trying to worm between my arms. I let her position them as she pleased, and was rewarded with both of her hands running up my chest. Her mouth was moving down my chin now, to my neck and chest, where she tugged on my tie to loosen it. Her hands were unsteady when they reached my buttons, and her breathing was increasing. I had yet to move, letting her take the lead, until I felt her hesitate as she pulled my shirt open. At this, I raised my hands up and placed them on her waist, squeezing gently to let her know to continue.

She did the opposite.

She pulled back and moved to the other side of the room. I sighed. "Bella, what's the matter?" I wanted to add 'isn't this what you do?" but decided to be polite. She put her face in her hands and spun away from me.

"This is my first time," she whispered. Of course.

"First time doing this? Or first time in general?" I asked, giving her space.

"Doing this." She whispered again, and I could feel her shame. I could also feel the lie in her words, but I chose not to call her on it. I don't know why I cared, but I was curious.

"Why _are_ you doing this then? You're obviously not comfortable with it."

"I need money. I can't get a job, and I have no family. I have nowhere to go." She was sniffling now and I sincerely hoped she didn't start crying.

"Don't take offense, sugar, but it doesn't appear that you're very cut out for this profession." I told her trying to reason with her. Not like she'd be getting away tonight, but I could still act like a gentleman. She immediately frowned.

"I _can_ do this," she said, and there was that determination again. This girl had fire. "I just…have to get used to the idea."

"If you say so. I'll pay you double if you can prove it," I challenged. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at me before moving directly in front of me again.

_Bella_

I was coiffed. I was sleek. I was perfumed, powdered, primped, primed, alluring.

I was miserable.

My reflection mocked me in the spotted mirror over the vanity; the only furnishing in my newly provided room. Other than the bed, of course. What was a whore without her bed of cheap silk?

I wiped at a few tears that trickled down my cheeks. It was impossible to believe that it had come to this; that I had sunk this low. I had left home with dreams of glitter and gold dancing in my head.

That had been a year ago.

_Stupid fool._

I slipped a string of seed pearls over my head-complements of my new 'employer.' He had also provided the food that now filled my stomach, and the bed that terrified me so. The dry meat and rock hard bread had seemed like the finest meal after the weeks of hunger. Just as the bed has felt like heaven the first night after months of bedding down in random, dark gutters. My full stomach and that same bed reminded me that I had to fulfill my end of the bargain.

I scoffed at my reflection as I touched up my eye makeup. As if I could forget. Rising from my chair, I walked to the door of my closet sized room and slipped on a pair of low, black heels, feeling like I was hyperventilating the entire time.

Outside, in the narrow hallway, I had to brace myself against the wall. This would be my first night actually working the room.

There would be a lot of firsts tonight.

Nervousness would be an understatement. There was no flutter of sweet, innocent butterflies in my stomach. There was a dread, cold and heavy, balled and sitting, deep in my gut. Tears welled again, and I shook my head to dispel them. This was my own doing-the culmination of my own stupidity and naivety.

The steps that carried me down the hall, down the staircase, were heavy. With a shaking hand I pushed open the door in front of me, and entered the room that was both my salvation and my own living hell.

Smoke bombarded me and almost sent me reeling back into the stairwell. The thickness of it stung my eyes and filled my throat, but I forced myself to push the door shut behind me and stepped fully into the room. I didn't notice the gleaming, polished wood, the brass accents, none of that. What I did notice were the men. Which one would be _the _one? The seedy looking man slumped at the bar, nursing alcohol in a short, stubby glass? Or one of the players who sat at the poker table, fat cigars between their lips sending smoke curling to the ceiling? I choked back another sob, and made my face neutral, looking around for my boss as I did so. He wouldn't be pleased to see his newest girl looking like she was about to be led to the gallows. I walked across the room on shaky legs and wobbly knees, smiling at the men I passed. After making it across the room without attracting a single mans attention, I firmly ensconced myself in a corner and leaned into it, cold panel wood pressing deeply into my back as I attempted to melt into it, to hide myself.

I stood, unnoticed, in my corner of the bar for hours. Then _he_ approached me. Tall, lean in a dark pinstripe, the brim of his hat hid his eyes from me, but there was an intense set to his face. After a few brief words, he lead me to his car, and I was almost relieved.

I had imagined the worst; some slobbish, fat man crushing the life out of me as he rutted and wheezed.

My heart was pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it. When he told me to relax, I tried to obey. That's what I was supposed to do, right? I was almost nauseated by the time he led me into a cheap hotel room. The kind that charged by the hour and no questions were asked.

As relieved as I was that he wasn't a disgusting slob of a man, it didn't change the fact that I was merely a product he was buying. This was a simple transaction for him-not life changing, or terrifying, or demeaning as it was for me.

The hotel door swung and clicked shut quietly. The sound echoed in my ears like a gun shot.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this...I _have_ to do this._

i tried to be bold, wanton even, by making the first move. My blood roared in my ears as I surged forward and kissed the side of his smooth, hard mouth and ran my hands up his chest.

My stomach gave a twist, a sharp stab of nausea when I felt his hands on my hips. He had purchased that right, the right to do what he pleased with my body.

_Whore._

Oh god. I can't do this.

_Jasper_

Eyes narrowed to slits, Bella stood in front of me, summoning the courage she needed.

All of that courage, that fierce, fiery determination was tainted with shame as she, this enigma of a human, reached behind her and lowered the zipper of her dress. The sparkling fabric loosened, but she held it against her breasts with her arm. With her sharpened eyes still roaming my face, she reached up with her free hand and grasped the brim of my hat. I couldn't find it in me to be perturbed that she tossed it into the corner; quite the contrary. She was trying to take the lead, show that she could do this. Bella looked back up at me, and froze, seeing my eyes for the first time. Her heart rate jumped as she furrowed her brow, trying to come up with a reason for the crimson color of my irises. I sighed; quite frankly, I didn't feel like spending all night for this woman to get the nerve up to fuck me just so that I could turn around and end her life. After a few minutes her heart resumed a normal pace, and the fear that she had been emanating melted back into the fierce determination I felt from her before. Her human mind must have come up with a plausible explanation for my... anomaly, as she would think it was. She moved back toward me, and I was torn between letting her take the lead again, and just taking over. On the other hand, it was strangely erotic seeing her do this for me. I opted for a compromise, mixing the two.

"Come here," I said, snaking an arm around her and pulling her flush against me. I brought my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Let me lead, sugar." She nodded, and I could feel the grateful undertones in her emotions. I took my hand and placed it over the hand that was holding the dress to her chest and gently pulled it away, letting the dress fall to the ground. Her face immediately flushed and she averted her eyes; I was stunned by her bashfulness. I knew, right then that she was lying when she said this wasn't her first time. A part of me was deeply curious to know what had pushed this innocent woman to into selling her virginity on the street. And that same part of me, whatever was left over of my humanity, was determined to make it good for her…even if she doesn't live to see the morning.

I managed to push a wave of calm at her, but I had no intentions of covering her emotions for this act. I wanted her to feel it all. I reached up, keeping my eyes locked on hers, to undo my tie and toss it to the floor before unbuttoning my shirt and yanking it off. She eyed me carefully at first, but more lustful as her eyes moved back down. _That's right, sweetheart. Ease up a bit._ I was hard for her, whether it was her innocence or her simple beauty or both, I don't know. I grabbed her hand and put it over my hardened cock, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "See what you do to me? Don't be shy." Her hand, tentative at first, gave a few gentle squeezes before reaching up for the button of my slacks. I was eager to see that little hand wrapped around me, eager to see the fingers clenching as they brought me pleasure. Hell, I was eager for her innocence. The fact that it would be mine.

"That's a girl," I purred in her ear as I let my hands wander her flat little stomach. My fingers brushed the undersides of her breasts; her hand on my button stilled for a moment. Nerves were getting the best of her again. The pure innocence this _prostitute_ radiated was more than I'd ever seen in anyone. I was struck with the thought that maybe I shouldn't kill her…maybe I should give her this experience, help her, and let her go. I'd truly be a monster otherwise and while I knew what I was, I knew how I'd feel afterward. I didn't think it was worth it. Instead of continuing my perusal of her breasts, I brought my hands down to grasp hers on my button. "How about you just lay back and relax…and let me run the show," I whispered to her. Again, I'm greeted with a wave of gratefulness and a nod. I back her up to the bed and push her backwards, hovering over her and settling myself between her thighs. I would take it slow for her, as slow as I could. I let my head dip down to her neck, where I kissed my way down through the valley of her breasts and over her stomach. Her skin was warm and her smell was divine. I used my tongue on the way back up. When I reached her face again, her eyes were closed. My hand traveled down her stomach to the silky underwear she was wearing; my fingers stroked the outside, and I was glad to find she was wet. I continued to stroke slowly, letting her get used to the idea of someone touching her there before I let my fingers slip underneath and touch her bare skin. She jumped a little. "Shh…" I soothed, my fingers continuing their exploration. "I can make this feel good for you if you let me," I whispered against the skin of her neck. I rubbed her clit, sucking on the side of her neck, paying close attention to her emotions; I wanted her to feel pleasure. When I was satisfied she was enjoying it, I let one finger dip inside. I literally had to suppress a growl at how unbelievably tight she was. I sank in deeper, curling my finger inside of her before adding a second to stretch her. She was uncomfortable, but she tolerated it. After a few moments of this, I pulled out and set up on my knees.

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" I said, looking into her eyes for confirmation. I watched as the emotions splayed on her face before she nodded. "It's going to hurt…but I'll do my best." Her lower lip pushed out in a pout and I was overcome with the strong urge to kiss her-but I resisted. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." I stood up off the bed and removed my slacks and underwear, pulling hers down as well before settling in again. The tip of my cock slid up and down between her folds before moving to her entrance. I gave her a nod and pushed in.

Her back came up off the bed and she cried out, her emotions betraying pain and shock at the new intrusion. It was impossible, but I stilled inside her. My hands stroked over her stomach, soothing, while I murmured words in her ear. "Easy….Shh…It won't hurt for long, I promise…" I did my best to suck the pain from her and before long she was at ease against the bed. I began to move slowly, rocking our hips together while my tongue made work of the skin on her neck. When her hands started to cling to my shoulders, I knew it was alright to pick up my pace.

"Beautiful girl….sweet girl…." The nothings fell from my lips like water when she began meeting my thrusts with her own. Her whimpers touched me, sending shivers down my spine. She was innocent, still, during this act; never in my life had I met a girl like her. She would never make it in this profession, this I was sure of. My lips sucked on her earlobe and my hand made circles on her clit. Her breath was picking up, and _God_ I knew I was close but she was coming first or my name wasn't Jasper. I told her so.

"I want you to come, sugar. I want you to come _now_." I hissed, my hand not slowing its frantic pace.

She did.

Her face flushed pink and she practically curled in on me, the pulsing of her beautiful pussy around my cock sending me over directly after her. "Yes, baby, like that!" I cried into her neck as we both rode out our orgasms. We lay there, me on top of her, panting together for I don't know how long; both of us unsure of what to do now.

I knew that I should take her now, my lips were at her beautiful, pale, slender neck. All I had to do was peel my teeth back, and sink them in. Right into the little patch under her ear, they would slide in smoothly, like a knife through butter. Her pulse thrummed, her blood rushed; it was like sweet music to my ears, and I knew that her blood would be sweet too. I pressed my lips to the spot, telling myself to just fucking _do _it, just fucking end this beautiful, sweet, vulnerable girl. With a curse, I pulled back away from her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Worthlessness slammed into me like a fist.

"I-I'm sorry if I was bad. That was my first time, and..." She stopped speaking as I turned to face her, my eyebrows disappearing into my hairline as I looked at her incredulously. She dropped her gaze as I fully faced her, and leaned down, coming face to face with her again.

"Bad? Are you insane? Bella, that was anything but bad." She looked up at me, disbelief shining in her eyes.

"Then... why did you turn away like that?"

"Because I can't-" I cut myself off. I had actually just told her that I couldn't bring myself to kill her. "I can't understand why you are doing this. I know that you said that you need money, but Jesus, anything has to be better than this." She smiled sadly, shaking her head at me.

"You don't understand," she said softly. "I couldn't stand the hunger anymore. The desperation, the fear. I had to do something." I did understand, more than she knew. I knew in that moment that we shared something, me and this human. I, like she was now, had been caught in a situation, a life, where I was surrounded by nothing _but _hunger, desperation and fear.

No, I couldn't kill her, but I couldn't leave her to this life, either. I blurted out the only feasible solution before my mind caught up with itself.

"Come with me." Her eyes flashed to my face, and her confusion and surprise filled the room. Her emotions were so potent...

"What?" she asked, her emotions reflected in her voice. I closed my eyes momentarily, cursing myself. Why the fuck had I said that? But as soon as I had said it, though, I knew that it was the only thing to be done. The idea was rooted in my mind now. I opened my eyes, and fixed her in my gaze, leaning closer to her, so close our noses almost touched.

"Come with me, Bella. I promise that you'll be safe, and you'll never go hungry." She was suspicious, and the reason clicked in my mind. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to hire you to be my own personal prostitute."

"Then why do you want me to come with you?" She was still wary. I shrugged, faking nonchalance. I was set on this now; I didn't know why, but it was almost like I _needed _her with me.

"I need the companionship. I travel a lot, and I get lonely, and bored, quite frequently." She averted her eyes, churning my words over in her head. She wanted to be suspicious, wary, but I could tell that the thought of never having to sell her body again was tempting. She slowly nodded.

"Alright," she said, looking up at me. "I'll come with you." She wanted to make demands, conditions, but she didn't want to push her luck, so she just lay there, looking up at me. I was relieved, and that was crazy.

"Alright, well... good," I said lamely. I felt awkward now, which was a completely foreign concept to me. I had shown this girl more emotion in the past few minutes that I had ever shown anyone before, ever. I stood from the bed, and went over and picked up Bella's dress of the floor. I handed it back to her, then bent and picked up my trousers. We dressed in silence, and she sat back down on the bed, running her fingers through her hair, pulling out the tangles that were formed during our romp. I buttoned my trousers, and pulled on my shirt, leaving it unbuttoned, and looked at her, not sure what to do. I had no clue what to do with a human who was alive and breathing.

"Are you... uh... hungry?" I asked. She shook her head at me.

"No, I'm just a little tired."

"Okay, well, go ahead and get some sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning." I stood and watched as she climbed under the covers, and she looked up at me expectantly.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked.

"No, uh, that'll be something to explain later..." Much later, if I had my way. It wouldn't do to have her run screaming. Still not wanting to push her luck, Bella nodded and settled under the covers. I pulled a chair from the corner of the room, next to the bed, and watched fascinated as she drifted off to sleep, her emotions a cacophony of contradictions. Hope, nervousness, fear, lust, braveness and anticipation swirled and ebbed as sleep claimed her. I slumped back into the chair, and crossed my arms over my chest. I rested my head against the back of the chair and looked at the ceiling, blowing out a breath as I did so. I didn't know what to do now and I didn't know what role this girl would have to play in my life. But I would keep her close, keep her safe and cared for until I figured it out.

Three Months Later

I sat with Bella on the veranda of the apartment we shared in New York. She was a good roommate. I adored her, which was surprising to me. I could tell she liked me too…and it was growing stronger. There were instances where we'd find ourselves hugging, touching, and even kissing. She was growing suspicious of what I was, I could tell this much. I tried to pretend to sleep, but I would grow too restless. Why I never eat. "I'm not hungry" only got me so far. I decided it was time to tell her. She needed to know if she was going to continue to stay with me. I was going to propose that she join me in this life, to be my companion forever.

"Bella, there's something you need to know," I started.

"Are you going to tell me what's up with you?" she asked, smiling. I couldn't put a thing past her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a vampire?" I waited, letting this sink in.

"I would say it's far-fetched, but with you…Yes, I believe you." She wasn't shocked, and only a little bit frightened. "So…are you going to make me a vampire, or eat me?" She said the last part jokingly.

She didn't know how close she was.

**End Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Leave us a review and let us know what you think! *Loves***


End file.
